Thrax
Thrax is a RED Heavy Concept created by Xho, and is part of the Pavor Nocturnus continuity. He wears the Security Shades, Heavy Lifter, Gone Commando and Borscht Belt. Lore Thrax was originally, and openly identifies as a former member of Pavor Nocturnus. One of the original metahuman tests experimented upon by the paramilitary organisation, Thrax' only disfigurement was that he was rendered blind by the tests - he was not psychologically affected, and his physical traits were significantly enhanced. To counteract his blindness, he was fitted with cybernetic implants. Whilst he originally accepted and came to enjoy his operations with Pavor Nocturnus, he befriended Titan in the process and the two sported a friendly rivalry. As the technological evolution of Pavor Nocturnus progressed, Thrax became disillusioned with Pavor Nocturnus and began seeing the organisation for what it was - totalitarian and using martial law to garner order in the world. Trying to change Titan's view on Pavor Nocturnus only caused a rift between the two, and Thrax eventually planned to defect from the organisation once he overheard plans to construct a revolutionary android. He was caught out in his plans to defect, and an execution warrant was ordered on Thrax. Titan was chosen to carry out the execution, though Thrax had escaped before Titan had the chance to find him. For a couple of years after, Thrax wandered the world in hiding from Pavor Nocturnus and doing odd jobs in earning money. By chance, he came across Bob and Bob, two Pyros who recognised him as the defected Pavor Nocturnus operative - and offered him a chance of redemption in joining Interesting Spy's own underground resistance force. Thrax was very aware of Interesting Spy - having a notoriously high kill count of Pavor Nocturnus operatives and troopers, he was often a ghost story mentioned among the other operatives. Nevertheless, he joined the resistance and now fights alongside Interesting Spy. He has since easily acclimatised to their practices, and has become friends with the rest of the team. Personality and Behaviour Whether it was a psychological mutation or not, Thrax retains much of his original composure before the testing on his body began. He is significantly more intelligent than his former allies (with the exception of Phantom), and has used his knowledge of formerly working with Pavor Nocturnus against themselves. Thrax has a strong determination to end Pavor Nocturnus, almost as much as Interesting Spy, though Thrax knows much more about Pavor Nocturnus - so much so that Thrax has been known to keep information from the rest of the team in the past. Powers and Abilities Thrax is much stronger and faster than that of a regular Heavy-class freak, and the additional enhancements upon his skin have also increased his general durability. A particularly skilled user of a shotgun, Thrax is at his most dangerous up close, where he has been known to tear the limbs off Automatons. His cybernetic implants have positively affected his reflexes, as well as having increased quality of sight which allows him to detect less obvious manoeuvres. Faults and Weaknesses Thrax' main weakness is that, despite his increased speed, he is not as fast as the more agile members of his own team or his former team. As an older iteration of a Pavor Nocturnus metahuman, Thrax still has many humane physical limitations, and falters in performance against the more recently designed operatives such as Juggernaut. Thrax' determination has sometimes landed him in more danger than he can cope with, jeopardising his safety in the past. Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freaks made by Xho Category:Gunners Category:Heavies Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team Category:Metahumans